


Thank you for everything.

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Princess and her Guardsman [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, I'm so sorry omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin returns to Ered Luin to tell the Lady Dis the fate of her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint hard enough, there is a hint of Dwalin/Dis. Also. I'm sorry.

When the Lady Dis heard that Dwalin was back in Ered Luin, she pulled her skirts up and ran.

"Please tell me you've brought them back."

The look on his face was anything but joyful.

"We got the mountain back," he said flatly.

Dis' mind raced and she reached out instinctively for his hand, her fingers curling over his.

Dwalin's cough was anything but comforting.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

Her smile taut - practiced, Dwalin realized -the Lady Dis looked away, the beads in her hair clattering against each other as she did so.

"How did they die?"

This time, he was the one to look away, catching the piercing determination that he had so often seen in Thorin's eyes.

"Died well. All three of them," the guardsman said with a sad smile.

She reached for him, suddenly tense. He flinched, thinking she'd hit him.

She didn't.

"Thank you, Master Dwalin. Thank you for everything."

The Lady Dis mourned her boys all the way to Erebor, her brother's keeper by her side, telling her stories of their quest, telling her of all the times Thorin smiled and Kili laughed and Fili did both of those things, taking after his mother in many ways.

"He would've been a good king, that boy of yours," Dwalin had said.

And his princess had smiled at that.

Yes. Yes he would've.

But her boys were gone now, and her brother with them.

But at least they were together, and the Lady Dis thanked Mahal for that. 


End file.
